The Lonely Dragon
by KittyKatKegan
Summary: Naruto can't catch a break. His life has been full of nothing but sorrow since it began, but maybe that will change. Crappy summary, I know. The story will start off in the Naru-verse giving some backstory to build Naruto's Character, and will eventually end in the DxD universe where the real 'meat' of the story is.
_**Story: The Lonely Dragon**_

 _ **Chapter: A chance Encounter**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **So decided to do this as my third and final story (until I finish one of the ones i've started). This idea was messing with me, and after noticing the lack of any Naruto/dxd crossovers that featured Naruto and Ophis (that actually got around to their pairing -.-) I decided to write this. Hope it'll be pretty dope, but it might come off as boring later in because Naruto will be op as fuck. Like imagine canon naruto before he graduated the academy, versus Madara at full strength after becoming the Juubi Jinchuuriki. Yeah, that fucking op. This story is going to be more about Naruto's emotional development ( which admittedly, I suck at writing and hope to improve with my beautiful readers advice!). But do not be alarmed! Their will still be epic action in treasure troves my friends! For an immortal badass with infinite power scorned, means someone is guaranteed to get fucked up.**

 **But before Naruto becomes a raging badass in the dxd universe, he's going to face trials and tribulations in a few others. The only dimension that I will reveal now is his own, the Narutoverse. I have two others planned, but they are secrets. Quick backstory on this story's version of the NaruVerse. The Kyuubi has never been sealed, meaning that neither Mito nor Kushina were it's previous jinchuuriki. Boom all you need to know for now.**

 **One last thing before I jump into it, I particularly dislike Issei, so he will not be getting any in this story. Now that that's done (I started writing 'now that's done' but it sounded weird), let's get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, if you really think I own either of these blowout anime series', then why the fuck am I writing this. I barely know anyway to make money off fanfiction, let alone have a reason to do it. Im content using writing as a stress relief, no need to fuck that up by adding money into the equation.**

 **|Break|**

It was a dark night in the leaf village as the Kyuubi raged through the village. No one knew what to do and no one truly knew what was happening. All they knew was that they had to protect the village at all costs. Know one knew this more than Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. He knew that he had to do everything in his power to stop the Nine tailed fox, and all he could do was seal it. All he could do was seal the mighty beast into his newborn son.

" I'm sorry my little Naru-kun, but i'm gonna have to leave you and your mom with a big burden, and I can't stay around. I'm so sorry…" He said sadly to the small baby, almost as if he thought the child could understand him. Minato felt his heart tear as he watched his tiny son open his eyes, look at him and smile. Minato cried for but a moment as he wiped his tears and smiled at little Naruto. He savored his final moments with his son, and the small child's smile kept his feelings of guilt and despair at bay. He had to do this, to save the other children like Naruto, to save his village. With his mind made up, and his resolve steeled, he made his way toward the Kyuubi at blinding speeds. Quickly biting his thumb, he made a few single handed hand signs before slamming his opened palmed hand into the ground as quickly as he could, pouring a gigantic amount of chakra into the blood on his hand, forming the contract between summoner and summoned on the ground for all to see.

From the seal, a large plume of smoke nearly of the Kyuubi appeared. The smoke soon cleared to reveal the massive form of a gigantic toad wearing robes with a rope belt that held an equally gigantic katana in its sheath. Minato stood firmly on the giant toad's head, looking at the Kyuubi with steely eyes. The toad was Gamabunta the toad boss, and he was Minato's personal summon.

" Ah, the Kyuubi. Seems you've gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble you lousy brat. I always knew you'd drag me into a situation that was gonna get me killed. Tch, might as well die fighting like a true warrior." Gamabunta said as he drew his massive katana from its sheath on his rope belt. Minato just shook his head at his friends casual disrespect for who was for all intents and purposes, his boss. Of course Minato never cared much anyway, but it was still the point of the matter, he'd like some damn respect before he sacrificed his life!

" You won't be dying today Gamabunta, i'm afraid that role has already been given to me. You're just the giant distraction for me to get the damn thing sealed. So stop bitching you giant tadpole." Minato said with a hint of annoyance as Gamabunta bum rushed the giant fox with his sword ready to cleave anything he could off the mighty beast.

" Shut up you flaky looking girly boy. I don't need some stupid kid insulting me. I bet that boy in your arms is already more of a man than you are." Gamabunta said showing his own irritation at the situation he had been put in. Minato frowned at the insult to his almost nonexistent manliness, but he would live… or maybe he wouldn't actually, but he'd live long enough to get over it.

" Just keep stalling Gamabunta, i've started drawing the seals. I should be done in two minutes, that's all I need from you." Minato said calmly as he began applying the most complex and dangerous seal of all time onto his sons exposed stomach. Just a bit more time and Konoha would be safe.

" Damn boy, that's a hefty favor. What do I get out of it if you're just gonna die on me?" Gamabunta asked as he flicked the growling Kyuubi away with his katana. Gamabunta was no stranger when it came to flaunting and boasting about his power, but he finally understood why the Kyuubi was so feared. He could barely hold the damn thing at bay with all the strength he had, and the Kyuubi hadn't even tried yet if the playful, malicious glint in its eyes was any indication. Minato just growled at the damn toad as he kept working.

" The appreciation of a good friend?" He said hopefully as Gamabunta blocked a claw strike from the Kyuubi with his katana. Gamabunta just shook his head, becoming only mildly distracted by the stupidity of his flaky summoner. That distraction was all the Kyuubi needed to get a single claw close enough to Gamabunta's eye to create a deep cut from just above his brow to the corner of his mouth, urging Gamabunta to push the Kyuubi back and shout from the pain of having one of his eyes injured. Minato winced at the obvious pain his friend was in before drawing the last seal on little Naruto's belly.

" You've done a lot for me Gamabunta, and I appreciate every bit of help you've provided me and Konoha. You've done more than enough old friend, go back home, i'll see you in the afterlife." Minato said calmly as he used his very limited knowledge of earth release to create a small altar like pillar of rock to lay Naruto on. Gamabunta just nodded with a silent thank you and a solemn look to his friend before leaving in a puff of smoke. Minato nodded to himself before gaining a focused look that had made many Iwa shinobi shit themselves during the third great shinobi war. He looked to the giant fox that had continued its rampage when it noticed its target disappear in the smoke. He did the only thing he could think of to draw its attention to him, he threw a massive jutsu at it.

" **Lighting Style: Essence of Lighting Technique!** " He screamed out as a massive lightning bolt fell from the cloudy sky, that was saturated with his chakra, into the uncaring Kyuubi. While he knew he didn't hurt the damn thing, he was damn sure he had its attention, and for now that was enough. The mighty beast looked to the insignificant human that would dare try to hurt it with nothing but contempt as it rushed towards its newly acquired target. Minato knew he had to act quickly if he was going to seal the damn thing. He began the long string of hand seals to activate his ultimate sealing technique with a feminine grace that befit only the most beautiful of performers, further adding to his already girly appearance.

Before he could finish his seals however a human sized swirling vortex appeared about ten yards away from him, and a black cloaked man wearing an orange mask with a flame pattern stepped out. He 'looked' to Minato and the fourth Hokage could hear chuckling as the man pulled out a chain from… somewhere.

" I'm afraid I can't let you take my pet away from me fourth Hokage. The Kyuubi is my toy to do with as I please and it getting sealed definitely doesn't benefit me in any way, so just let me kill you and this can all be over with." The masked man said with a deep, arrogant baritone. Minato looked thoughtful at the man's words before his eyes turned a glacial blue that didn't fit the girly looking man in any sort of way. He looked intimidating to the point that the masked man couldn't help but take a step back in shock.

" So you took control of the Kyuubi and attacked my village? I'm afraid i'm going to have to kill you then." He said with such a calm unwavering voice that it set the masked man on edge almost instantly. As many could attest, a pissed of Minato Namikaze was scarier than the Shinigami himself. Before the masked man could even react, Minato was before him with a Rasengan in hand, hoping to kill the man without much of a fight. But much to Minato's surprise and the masked man's amusement, Minato passed right through the cloaked man like he were a ghost. The masked man chuckled at Minato's perturbed expression. Before he could comment on the Hokage's disadvantage however a sandal clad foot crashed into his head sending him rocketing off across the small clearing they currently inhabited.

Minato looked on with relief at a battle ready Hiruzen who was holding Enma, the monkey summons boss, in his staff form. Hiruzen sent Minato a meaningful, understanding look as he noticed the painted young Naruto sitting on the altar and sent Minato a silent Message through hand signals that were known only by the Hokage and his most trusted followers. 'I'll take care of the masked one, Jiraiya is handling the Kyuubi with Gamahiro and Gamaken as we speak. Finish the seals quickly, Jiraiya won't be able to hold it off for long.' Hiruzen signaled to him. Before he could run off to confront the masked man however, Minato grabbed onto his shoulder. Hiruzen turned to see the eyes of a worried father.

" Watch after him Hiruzen, make sure he is seen as a hero. My son is a brave young boy, even if he wasn't old enough to accept the burden its one this village has put on him. He deserves nothing less than respect. Do this for me Hiruzen." He pleaded with his predecessor, begging him to agree. Hiruzen looked at him thoughtfully for but a moment before nodding his head. Minato gave a relieved sigh before he started the hand seal sequence once again feeling far better about his son's future. He watched Jiraiya battle the Kyuubi with Gamahiro and Gamaken before he finished the hand seals necessary to perform the sealing and shouted to Jiraiya to bring the Kyuubi closer. Jiraiya complied with little argument as he lured the beast closer to Minato and the baby bellow. Soon enough Minato was close enough to pull of the Kinjutsu.

" **Fuuinjutsu: Divine Sealing Method: Shinigami** " Minato screamed out as an ethereal ghost like being appeared behind him. The being had a boney dark purple body that was mostly covered by a flowing white robe that seemed to somehow feel dark even with its lighter color. His face had elongated fangs that stuck out of his mouth like razors. He had a small dagger sitting in his mouth that looked as elegant as it did deadly. His flowing stark white spiky hair looked like it was made of souls. But the scariest thing about him were his red horns and his yellow eyes surrounded by black where their should be white. This was the Shinigami, the death god, and he didn't look pleased at being summoned. Minato however didn't pay this any mind as he knew the price of using this technique. And if he was going to die for this sealing, he may as well get everything he could out of the power ride that having temporary control of the Shinigami was giving him.

" Seal the Kyuubi into the baby right there." Minato said simply to the death god who looked toward the nine tailed fox before looking to the young baby, that's when his eyes brightened and his mouth turned into a sick grin. The death god knew who this young babe was, and he was very excited for what his arrival into the world meant. Seems he had lost track of the years, he thought this one wasn't due for another century. Minato noticed the look but payed no mind to it, their was no way he could understand what the Shinigami was thinking anyway, so why worry?

The Shinigami turned to Minato and nodded before taking the dagger out of his mouth and swiftly approaching the Kyuubi who growled at the unknown threat before trying to swipe it away with its massive paw. This was a mistake however as the Shinigami merely fazed through the Kyuubi's paw and continued toward the massive fox. The Shinigami just smirked as the fox finally realised what, or rather who was flying towards him and began to panic. The Shinigami stabbed the mighty nine tails in the forehead, sending the blade deep in, down to the hilt. Before the fox could even try to roar in protest, it was being absorbed into the Shinigamis dagger.

Minato watched the procedure with interest as the Shinigami grabbed his blade from the air when the Kyuubi had finally been fully absorbed by the blade. The death god once again looked at the small child and walked toward him. Minato watched helplessly as the Shinigami excitedly, and rather creepily stalked toward his son. The divine being held his dagger above the baby, perfectly lined up with the center of the seal drawn on his small stomach, and push downwards. Minato nearly screamed in outrage before he noticed that there was no blood, only an red bubbly chakra being poured into his son as the seal disappeared.

The Shinigami smirked one final time at the child before looking to Minato with a frown. Minato knew his time had come and kneeled before the death god in a placating manner. The Shinigami merely cut Minato's soul from his body and devoured it quickly with a disgusted look on his face. Afterall, who could stomach a soul like his when he just got to feel the most delectable human soul he'd ever come in contact with. He would definitely enjoy that boys soul when his time came. With his work done, the Shinigami disappeared.

The Masked man frowned to himself at losing his most useful pet. Now that the nine tails was gone, a tactical retreat was in order. Konoha was more resourceful than he gave them credit for. He jumped away from the only slightly winded Hiruzen and opened his vortex before leaving without a single word to the previous Kage. Hiruzen frowned to himself as he ran back to Minato's location. Upon arriving at the altar, he was met with a cold, dead Minato and a newborn Jinchuuriki. He picked little Naruto up with a hard look on his face as he began walking back towards Konoha, having Enma carry Minato's body. Along the way Jiraiya dropped down beside him.

" So this is Naruto eh. Seems like quite the extraordinary brat if he could take the nine tails without any repercussions. Looks a lot like Kushina too." Jiraiya said as he and Hiruzen truly took a look at Naruto, it was hard when their was a huge battle going on. The baby was a moderate sized baby, not too small and not too big. His wide open eyes were a deep violet like his mother's, shining like orbs made of amethyst. He had long red hair (for a baby anyway) that was straight like his mothers as well. He was a near carbon copy of Kushina with male equipment.

" I suppose he is." Hiruzen said quietly as he walked with Jiraiya back to where the survivors had fled to, the safe houses within the Hokage mountain. Jiraiya looked back to Enma holding his students lifeless corpse with a solemn expression and gave a small prayer for his most recently deceased student. Both silently talked along the way to the safe houses and agreed that they would take the baby to Kushina before revealing him to the villagers. As they made it to the hospital, Hiruzen felt a knot in his gut. He knew this feeling well, it was the feeling that something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. They walked into Kushina's room to see her worriedly lying on her hospital bed looking at the window. Both had decided to have enma carry the fourths body to its rightful burial tomb in the hokage mountain.

" Hello Kushina. I hope childbirth wasn't too harsh on you." Hiruzen greeted calmly as he handed her little Naruto. She instantly looked much happier as she held her little baby in her arms. He looked like the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, she had barely had time to look at him before Minato had scooped him up from her arms and left.

" So where's Minato? You must have defeated the fox if you're both here." She said a bit chipper as she played with the smiling baby in her arms. When she got no response she looked at both of them to see said expressions on their faces. She didn't understand for a second before it clicked.

" He's not coming back is he?" She stated. Hiruzen nodded his head in sorrow as he too could feel her pain, having lost his wife Biwako in the beast's rampage. Kushina just looked down to her son with a sad look as a single tear escaped her eye. She would not cry, she was a proud kunoichi, and ninja didn't cry.

" How did he beat it?" She asked them as she clutched little Naruto tighter. Hiruzen looked to be thinking for a few minutes before he answered her.

" He sealed it in Naruto. He figured it was the only way to get rid of the beast, and even then he had to use one of the Divine seals to do it. I imagine he's resting in Shinigami-sama's stomach now." Hiruzen said somberly as he looked to the little violet eyed boy. Kushina looked down at her smiling son in surprise before frowning. Hiruzen nearly took it as a bad sign before Kushina began crying and hugged her son even tighter. He took young Naruto into his hand before he began walking out of the room.

" Where are you going with my son?" Kushina asked dangerously as her hair began whipping around due to an odd miasma seeping from her body. Hiruzen just frowned as he turned to Kushina.

" Im going to reveal his status as a Jinchuuriki to the village, it was Minato's last wish that he be seen as a hero by the villagers and I plan to see that wish fulfilled." Hiruzen said as he walked out of the door with Jiraiya in tow. Both could hear the cries of protest from Kushina as the walked out of the hospital.

" I'm gonna leave sensei, I need to keep track of my spy network and... I just can't be around here anymore." Jiraiya said as he jumped away from the frowning Hiruzen to go god knows where to do god knows what. Hiruzen frowned even harder as he made his way to the shelters. Upon finally arriving he created a small pillar of earth at the head of the crowd of villagers so that he could be distinguishable to all of them.

" I am here to tell you that the Kyuubi has been defeated at the cost of our valiant fourth Hokage's life. He could find no other way to defeat the beast besides sealing it within this child, his child. Naruto Namikaze is the first Jinchuuriki of the nine tails." Hiruzen said as he held little Naruto up for all the people to see. Slowly someone began booing and a loud chorus of boos and jeers rang out as people began cursing and yelling toward Hiruzen. Comments like 'Demon Child' and 'Devil Spawn' were common among the crowd as Hiruzen took a step back in surprise at the villagers reaction. He thought if he mentioned Naruto's relationship to the fourth that they would be more inclined to treat him like a hero.

" Let's kill it!" One brave villager yelled as shouts of agreement rang across the large enclosure like the tolling of bells at a funeral. Little Naruto began crying as a small pebble was thrown and hit him across the face, Hiruzen in too much shock to even stop it. Hiruzen just raised his Killing Intent to unimaginable levels as he looked down to the villagers that would dare threaten to kill an innocent child.

" The Yondaime's last wish was that this child be seen as a hero! Anyone that attempts or succeeds at killing this child will be executed in the most painful way I can imagine. As the newly instated Hokage I declare it law!" Hiruzen shouted to the crowd as expected cries of outrage could be heard all across the cave like room.

" Who even said you were Hokage again you senile old bat!" A particularly ballsy chuunin screamed at hiruzen as the reinstated Hokage began walking out of the room, finally having had enough of the ridiculousness that was his villagers.

" I did!" He screamed with authority over his back that made everyone in the room shut up as he walked out. Hiruzen looked to baby Naruto as he felt the guilt of what he had just done. This child was now the most hated thing in all the leaf village, because he couldn't sit down and think about the logical consequences Minato's dying wish would have. He felt like a foolish genin all over again. He decided to leave the baby with Kushina as he had to reorganize the remainder of the village into some sort of order. He just walked into the room handed the baby to Kushina, gave a quick 'they didn't take it well… at all.' before walking out, leaving a horribly confused and worried Kushina behind. She just hoped things turned out fine in the end.

 **|Break| 4 Years Later |Break|**

Naruto sat in his small bedroom, staring at the ceiling with tear streaks down his small face. He had been crying for hours, crying because everyone hated him. No one liked him, even the kids his age seemed to hate him. He didn't know what to think or do about it, he just knew there was little hope of it changing. Slowly, he got off his bed and walked out of his room to the bedroom adjacent to his own. Inside this room was Naruto's single shining ray of hope, his precious reason for carrying on. He opened the door to see his redheaded mother soundly asleep on her queen sized bed, and smiled. He loved his mother more than anything else in the whole world.

Naruto climbed into bed beside his mother and cuddled into the woman's warm body, embracing her tightly. He was soon lulled to sleep by his mother's rhythmic breathing. He awoke the next morning to be greeted by his mother's smiling face looking down at his.

" Morning sleepyhead!" She said brightly as she sat up and stretched the sleepiness away. His mother always was very energetic and hyperactive, but that was okay. He loved that about her, just like he loved everything else about her.

" Morning mom!" He said happily as he gave her a hug that squeezed the life out of her. She just chuckled as her son showed his bright smile.

" Let's get some breakfast alright?" She asked as she began walking to the Kitchen. Naruto just shouted his excitement as he followed her to the kitchen.

 **|Break| 1 Year Later |Break|**

Naruto was sitting huddled up in an alley as he was getting kicked by four men. He just sat and cried as they kicked him mercilessly like a punching bag. This kept up for about two minutes before the men grew bored and left the bruised boy laying in a puddle of his own blood, but not before leaving a few hurtful parting words.

" Honestly demon, you should just kill yourself. Save us the trouble." One of the men said with a chuckled followed by the chuckling of the other three as they walked away from the bloodied, broken five year old. The boy just kept crying as he felt his broken bones painfully snap back into place and heal, his curse. No matter how much they beat him, he just healed and they beat him again. He cried, and cried, and cried. But crying never got him sympathy like the other kids, crying just got him beat harder. So he only cried when it was just him, when he was all alone. He didn't even cry when his mommy was around, thinking it would make her hate him too.

After his bones had completely healed he began limping back towards his home. After a lengthy and stealthy walk home, he made it. He slowly opened the door with a smile, hoping to see his pretty Kaa-san's face. When he noticed she wasn't in the main room he walked toward the kitchen, and that's where he found her. His Kaa-san, the only one that loved him, the only one that never treated him bad, that never beat him, that never tortured him, that never treated him like scum. She hung from a rope tied to the lamp on the ceiling. Dangling. His face looked confused as he approached the hanging body of his mother. What was she doing?

" Kaa-san?" He said inquisitively hoping she would answer. When she gave no response he approached her and gave her a nudge.

" Kaa-san, what are you doing?" He asked her as her body kept dangling. He looked at her before he came to a startling conclusion when he saw her eyes. They looked so… haunting. They looked lifeless, like all her energy had just left her body. He knew what was wrong with his mother now. He didn't know how, but he knew she was dead. She had left him, left him just like everyone else did. He cried a fountain of tears as he looked at her dangling body. He was alone now. He saw a little yellow letter at the front of her clothes. He took it and began to read.

" I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much of a burden, a burden I couldn't handle. Take care of my Sochi Hiruzen, i'm going to see Minato." He read aloud with tears in his eyes. So even his mother didn't want him. He cried, and cried, and cried. He cried for hours before Hiruzen came with two anbu. He looked at the crying Naruto with sympathy as his anbu took the body to the morgue.

" We have much to discuss Naruto, follow me." Hiruzen said to the crying boy who quickly quelled his tears and followed the older man. Naruto never cried unless their was no one around to see.

 **|Break| 3 Years Later |Break|**

An eight year old Naruto was thrown to the ground outside of the Konoha orphanage with his meager amount of personal belongings being thrown to the ground beside him. After his mother had committed suicide, Hiruzen had moved him into the orphanage. His stay hadn't been pleasant by any means. The orphanage workers treated him like scum, just as everyone else did. He got a single meal every two days, and it was usually a rotten apple and sewage water. The other kids bullied him and stole his things, hence his lack of personal belongings. This behaviour was only encouraged by the orphanage staff. Eventually he decided to speak up against this treatment and that's what lead him to being here, on the ground, without a home or a penny to his name.

His house had been repossessed by the village and everything inside and the property now belonged to the village. All his things, all his inheritance had been taken. He couldn't even fight back against the decision as he was too young to enter the law system. He could feel the familiar, cold numbness he had been feeling since his mother's departure return to his body. He knew he was alone.

The old Hokage acted nice, but Naruto could see the subtle manipulation the man wanted to plant in him. There was no one else in the village that was willing to talk to him in any sort of way that wasn't hateful or derogatory. No matter, he'd find his out, and he'd take it. He just needed to be patient.

 **|Break| 1 Year Later |Break|**

Naruto had had enough. He was done with all of this. He just couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to die. But he couldn't. He had tried everything he could think of! Beheading himself, stabbing his heart, slitting his wrists, hanging himself, overdose, nothing worked! Why couldn't the gods quit tormenting him, why did it have to be just him? Naruto sat in a cardboard box in a dark alley contemplating his life. The last year had been dumpster diving and moving his box home to different allies just to survive. Eventually he became fed up with his life and attempted to end it with no success. He just wanted to die, couldn't he at least have that? He stood up from his box and looked at a nearby dumpster. He had to find something for lunch before it got to late and the fox hunts ( his own personal, daily holiday that consisted of hunting him down and torturing him till they got bored) started.

 **|Break| 1 Years Later |Break|**

Naruto sat up from a pool of blood on the ground as his broken nose slowly twitched back into its proper place. The crowd of Villagers around him looked winded as Naruto looked at them with a bored expression. He slowly stood up and began walking away before one of the villagers stabbed him in the arm with a kitchen knife. Naruto merely looked at the blade buried halfway in his arm with annoyance as he tore it out and threw it to the ground. Naruto just strided passed gaping villagers with nothing but pure, utter boredom and depression.

" If that's the best you have, you'll never kill me. I've attempted to kill myself enough times to know its not do-able you thick headed bastards. Cut my head off, it'll just reconnect to the body. Stab me in the heart? 'Tch', it'll heal in two minutes and i'll be back and kickin. There's nothing you can do that I haven't already tried, so just stop trying." He said in monotone. They all backed up as Naruto walked through the crowd and headed toward the ninja academy. He eventually, with much trouble and annoyance, made it to his destination.

He walked into the building, ignoring the glares, sneers, and frowns from teachers, students, and faculty alike. He had long since given up in his life. He had no goals, no drive, no anything. He was just here. After his mother committed suicide, he just gave up. He only lived to become strong, so that he could run away and be strong enough so he could never be hurt again. That was his only purpose, to escape and some day find a way to die.

When he finally came to the classroom that Hiruzen had assigned him to. He looked at all the kids that were in his age group. Hiruzen had had a rare moment of thoughtfulness for Naruto and had signed him up to join the class with his age group, rather than have to go to the new academy students that were two years younger than him. He didn't particularly care but perhaps the children of his age group would be less annoying than eight year olds.

There were quite a few noteworthy children in the room, most being clan heirs and a few prominent civilian heirs. Their was a pink haired girl in a red dress, a Haruno if he had to guess. A blonde haired girl in an odd purple two piece with leg and arm warmers, definitely Ino Yamanaka, the Yamanaka heiress. A broody dark haired boy in a blue t-shirt and white shorts. His shirt proudly sported the Uchiha clan symbol, making him Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha. Moving on their was a lazy looking boy with brown pineapple shaped hair that was sleeping on a desk. Definitely Shikamaru Nara the Nara heir. Sitting next to him was a heavy set boy stuffing his face with a bag of chips, definitely Chouji the Akimichi heir. He looked behind them to see a feral looking boy in a fur lined grey jacket bearing the facial paint of the Inuzuka's, making him Kiba Inuzuka, the dog clans second heir. Sitting beside him was a boy wearing shades in a high collared grey jacket, from the way he was playing with a bug on his desk and the antisocial look about him, he was the Aburame heir Shino.

But the one that caught his eye was the blue haired girl beside Shino. She was staring directly at him with a shy, blushing face. Her eyes were pale white and she wore a baggy jacket and loose blue pants that cut off at the ankles. She looked at him with a concentrated face before looking away, her bright blush growing even brighter. He just raised an eyebrow before sitting down beside a totally non-descript civilian boy and taking a little cat nap. It was gonna be a long four years.

 **|Break|**

 **So, do to some technical difficulties in posting this, the paragraphs will look different compared to my usual chapters, but eh whatever.**

 **Hope it was good. I spent a good deal of time writing this and it stumped me multiple times. Im still not even sure I wrote it exactly how I wanted it, but I couldn't get any closer than this. Still hope it was enjoyable.**

 **Should update my other two stories soon, just been busy with schoolwork and having issues making myself write what I need to write instead of just writing what I want to write.**

 **Anyways Have a great day!**

 **KittyKat Away!**


End file.
